Duncan's and Noah's Bogus Trip the GERMANY!
by burga141
Summary: Harold went back in time and it's up to Duncan and Noah to get himn back. But it ain't all that easy when they go back in Poland in 1939 during the Nazi invasion of Poland. What will happen!
1. PortaPottyTime Machine!

**Burga141 Writer Productions**

**Presents:**

_**Duncan's and Noah's Bogus Trip**_

_**To**_

_**GERMANY!!!**_

**Introduction:**

_We see Burga141 sitting on a comfy recliner near a burning fire place in a fancy living room._

Burga141: (Looks at the screen) Hi it's me Burga141, your TDI and Family Guy spoofing pal. You know my mother has been nagging at me that I spend too much time on the computer and not reading any books. So now I'm gonna give you guys a treat by reading my story that happens waaaaaaaaaayyyyy before the reunion show and TDQ. It's called 'Duncan's and Noah's Bogus Trip to Germany!' In this story, Harold accidently falls into Noah's time machine and goes back in time in Poland at 1939 during the Nazi invasion of Poland……this is bad because in this story he's Jewish. So it's up to Duncan and Noah to go on this extreme journey to find Harold and get him back home safely before they get killed. Let's begin with chapter 1.

**Chapter 1: **_Port-a-Potty Time Machine!!!_

_At Noah's house everyone is there to watch the Oscars. The people are Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Noah, and Duncan. The Oscars are about to begin._

Owen: Thanks again for having us over to watch the Oscars with you Noah.

Noah: No problem, besides it's nice to see you guys again after my knitting club turned it down………(eyes widens and gets nervous) I mean………chess club..uuuh yeah chess club.

Owen: (looks confused) Uhhhhhh okay?

Geoff: (Sitting next to Duncan and says to him) Dude, why is Courtney not here?

Duncan: Oh she is visiting her family.

Geoff: Ohhh… So how come you didn't go?

Duncan: Because her parents hate me which is no surprise, but also Courtney is still too embarrassed to have me around her family after my behavior at her Aunt Claudia's wedding.

_**Flashback**_

_Duncan and Courtney are in a church with her family watching the wedding of her Aunt Claudia._

Priest: And if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace. (Silence for a few seconds)

Duncan: (Looks around looking upset) Really? No one here is gonna say it? It has to be me? I'm the one to say it? (Sighs) Alright. (Shouts) GENITAL WARTS!!!!

_Courtney looks horrified at what he just said and her parents glares at him._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Oscars is starting._

Leshawna: Everyone quiet it started!!! (Everyone looks at the TV)

(On TV) Oscar TV announcer: Welcome back to the Oscar Awards. Presenting the award for best film director is Scarlett Johansson and for some reason Steve Bushemy.

Trent: Man look at the teeth of Steve Bushemy. I swear they are so big that they have their own business.

(On TV) Scarlett Johansson: You know Steve; the film director's job is never an easy one.

(On TV) Steve Bushemy: That's right Scarlett but tonight – (gets interrupted by one his big teeth popping out of his mouth)

Teeth in mouth: Hey where you going?

Teeth out of mouth: I'm going to the 'Honor of Chris Mclean party'.

Teeth in mouth: What the hell! We were supposed to go to the governor's ball.

Teeth out of mouth: And I told you Tim we would see how the evening plays OUT!!

_Harold runs over to Noah in pain while clutching his stomach._

Harold: (Grunts in pain) Noah can I use your bathroom? I took a stool hardener before dinner (moans in pain) and they are fighting it out in there.

Noah: Yeah it's upstairs Harold.

_Harold rushes upstairs fast._

Leshawna: (Crosses her arms and lowers her eyebrows. She shakes her head) M m m m m! I told that white not to take that stupid stool hardener before we left. But no he never listens to Shawney!

_Upstairs Harold runs over to the bathroom in pain._

Harold: Oooooohhhhh boy I hope my wicked has anything to do with utter bowel movements!! (Tries to open the door but it's locked. He knocks on the door in a hurry) IS SOMEBODY IN THERE!!!!???

Owen: (Inside the bathroom) Yeah it's me but I just ate a lot of beans soo I'll be in here a long time (toots and laughs a little bit)

_Harold runs to Noah's bedroom door with a sign saying 'Noah's room: STAY OUT CODY!!!'_

Harold: I hope there's a bathroom in there (opens the door) Oh god! (runs in his room and spots a huge black object with a door on it) Oh thank god a port-a-potty. (Opens the door and goes in. Then a huge blue light flashes through the crease of the door and Harold screams inside of it) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

_Back downstairs everyone is wondering where is Harold._

Geoff: Yo where is that Harold dude?

Gwen: (Sighs) Maybe he feel in the toilet again.

Duncan: I'll go check on the nerd. (Goes upstairs and searches for Harold. He sees Noah's bedroom door is open and looks in there) Hello……Harold? Are you in here dork boy?

Noah: (Comes running in looking mad at Duncan.) Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing in my room? Don't touch my stuff with your dirty, criminal hands!

Duncan: I'm looking for dork boy-I mean Harold. He hasn't been down since an hour ago.

_Noah's eyes widens once he saw a big red flashing light on that big black object. He runs over to it._

**Noah**: Uh-oh.

**Duncan**: What?

**Noah**: My time machine has been activated.

**Duncan**: Time machine? I didn't know you had a time machine.

**Noah**: Yeah, I built it after I got bored with having to test that European See and Say for my job at the Euro Toy Co. as a toy tester.

**_Flashback_**

**_Noah is test the European See and Say. He pulls the string._**

**See and Say**: The pig goes _Wank._

See and Say: The Cow goes _Sha-zoo._

**Noah**: It most certainly does not.

**See and Say**: The rooster goes _Chickory-gee._

**Noah**: Where? Where does the rooster say that?

**See and Say**: The monkey goes _Makawk._

**Noah**: Oh no no no, it does not.

**See and Say**: The elephant goes _Thwomp._

**Noah**: Yeah, kinda.

_**End of Flashback**_

Duncan: (His eyes widen.) Oh my god, Noah do you think Harold might have stumbled in that time machine and gone back in time?

Noah: I don't know. Let's ask Rick Moranis and the back-up singers from 'Little Shop of Horrors'.

3 Back-up singing ladies: Da-doo

Rick Moranis: I saw a red-headed guy running in here an hour ago.

3 Back-up singing ladies: Harold the Doo!

Rick Moranis: (Walks to Noah and Duncan) He had a pained look on his face and was in a rush.

4 Back-up singing men: Had to Poo…………..Sho-da-doo…..ooooooooohhhhh

Rick Moranis: Then he stepped in the time-machine and then a big flash of light happened then suddenly he disappeared.

3 Back-up singing ladies: That's – When – He – Went – Back – In Time!

Duncan: (Eyes widens.) Omygod! Noah Harold went back in time! Do you know what time he went back into?

Noah: No

Duncan: (mad.) What do you mean no?! Didn't you build a thing that tells what time to go to?!

Noah: Oh I'm sorry Duncan. Is my time machine isn't good as your time machine? No no I think you've heard wrong. Stupid Delinquent!

Duncan: Well can't you press a few buttons and get him back?

Noah: I can't do that because he would need the return pad. (Holds the return pad)

Duncan: Well I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to go back in time and bring Harold back! Besides it would be worse to tell Leshawna this because she'll beat us to a pole!

Noah: (Shivers to that thought) Alright Duncan we'll time travel. (Puts the return pad in his backpack and puts it on his back) But be careful Duncan; don't touch anything in the past that could cause history to change. Even stepping on a mosquito could cause a chain reaction to the time period.

Duncan: Really?

Noah: (Laughs) Nah you could do whatever you want.

Duncan: Less goofing around and more time travel. Now let's go get dork boy.

_They step in the time machine and then the big blue flash goes off and then they go in time. _

Burga141: So how do you like it so far? Freakin Sweet I know. If you are wondering, I am writing this story as a parody of that Family Guy episode of 'Road to Germany'. We'll be right back after these totally boring days of waiting of a new chapter. Cya there!


	2. PartyPooping NAZIS!

**Introduction:**

_We see __for some odd reason Peter Griffin__ sitting on a comfy recliner near a burning fire place in a fancy living room._

Peter: Alright back from long hours of waiting……chapter 2. You're probably wondering why I'm reading and not Burga141. Well Burga141 is tied up…..da I mean….busy right now with studying for her finals. So I Peter Griffin will be reading this chapter. We last left off that Duncan and Noah as they time travel back into wherever the hell they are to find Harold. Here we go chapter 2!

**Chapter 2:**_ Party Pooping NAZIS!!!_

_At a big grassy plain, with cattle, and a cloudy sky……….a purple worm hole appears and shoots out Duncan and Noah. They land on the grass with sparks friction at their landing tracks._

Duncan: Okay. If everything worked properly this should be the exact time and place that Harold was sent to.

Noah: Yeah but now we need to find out where we are.

Duncan: Or when we are!

Noah: (Glares at him) Oh that's such a douche time traveler thing to say.

_There is a cow next to them eating grass._

Cow: SHAZOO……………!!!!!

Noah: (Recognizes that incorrect moo from that European Toy) Okay Duncan we're somewhere in Europe. (Spots a trail of tissues in front of him.) Aha! Look Duncan. (Runs towards the trail and Duncan follows him) This trail of used tissues should led us right to Harold.

Duncan: (Smirks) Or to Ezekiel. (Says in a sarcastic tone)

Noah: (Starts to laugh) Aha-ha-ha-ha. Oh, he's gross.

_Duncan and Noah start to follow the trail of snotty tissues and find a small village. They walk through it seeing horsemen driving people on wooden carriages, Hebrew Jewish men, women, and children, and mostly everyone doing something in there. Then Noah pokes Duncan's shoulder and points his attention to a large white Synagogue far in front of them. They walk up to it and read the sign saying 'Warsaw's Hebrew Synagogue……..Wear a sweater it's chilly in there!' _

Duncan: Warsaw, well at least we know where we are. (He and Noah goes inside)

_A Hebrew wedding ceremony is going on in the Synagogue. _

Rabi: (Saying the prayers and blessings of the groom and bride as they become to be married) And so we had encrucified. But this doesn't leave this , the point is may Haim and Sarah have many wonderful years together. Amen.

******Noah**: Uh, excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. McGrady.

_Every man in the church raises their hand._

******Duncan**: Mr. _Harold _McGrady.

_Half the men lower their hands._

******Noah**: He's a small business owner. Tends to have wicked skills a lot. Kind of a hypochondriac.

_The half that lowered their hands raises them again._

******Noah: **No, no! You can't put your hand back up after you've put it down...You know what, never mind.

Duncan: (Takes one of the wedding programs that are in a stack on a small table next to him. His eyes widens once he say the date on the front page.) Hey Noah look at this, _September 1, 1939. _For some odd reason I remember that date from a lesson in History class.

Noah: (Rolls his eyes) Hard to believe. (Cringes once Duncan glares at him from that response)

Rabi: I now pronounce you man and wife. Mazl tov! Now step on the glass.

Harold: (Sitting at the front row isle set and looking worried) Oh but be careful though. When I was 13 at 'Magic Steve's Glass Making Camp' I stepped on a glass cup and cut myself. Then when we went on that beach camp trip, they had to put a wonder bread bag over my wounded foot to keep the sand out.

_The Groom stomps on the glass and everyone in the Synagogue shouts "MOZL TOV!" Duncan and Noah runs up to Harold._

Duncan: (Out of breath) Oh Harold….I can't believe I'm saying this but….thank god!

Harold: (Looks shocked and confused) Duncan and Noah? You're in heaven to?

Duncan: (Rolls his eyes and snorts) No Dork-boy, this isn't heaven. You travelled back in time.

Harold: (Eyes widens in shock) What? H-How is that possible?

Duncan: (Gets annoyed) Oh dear god….Just trust us this time. We're here to bring you back home.

Harold: (In disbelief) But it's gotta be heaven Duncan, look! (Points to a different direction) There's my frugal aunt Ruth, my drifty uncle Isaac, my bogen hunting aunt Flo,  
and my great aunt Vera, who didn't like to spend a lot on anything.

Duncan: (Impatiently tugs on his sleeve) C'mon Harold we gotta get outta here.

Harold: (Face in a sad expression) But Duncan, when am I gonna see my grandpa Hiam's wedding with my own eyes?

Noah: (Turns to Duncan) Yes, you know, he's right, Duncan. Besides, I've never been to Hebrew wedding.

Duncan: (Sighs) Well, I guess we could stay a little longer.

Noah: (Gets excited) Oh, wonderful. I wanna be hoisted up on the chair and see what it feels like to be top Jew.

_At the party of the reception, everyone was dancing in a circle with Jewish folk band music. Everyone looks like they're having a good time. The scene switches to the 'Nazi Force Headquarters in Germany'. In there is a dimmed room with Nazi soldiers and generals planning there bombing zones for nuclear attacks. There is a Nazi that is getting a message on his tye writer saying:_

**CODE WHITE**

**INVASION OF POLAND!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -**

**P.S I just got ur message! LMAO!!! XD**

_Once the message was handed to the Nazi General, read it and then Nazi saluted to the messenger. A cut back to the party scene and Noah is being hoisted up on a chair wearing a Yakima and smiles while waving. Harold is doing some traditional Jewish kicking routine. A little cut back to the Nazi scene as the Nazis takes off on their machine gun/bomb dropping planes and some of them gets geared up and goes into their tanks. A cut back to the party scene with Duncan and Noah doing a street dancing routine. The party was interrupted by loud bombing and exploding sounds coming from outside of the Synagogue. Everyone comes outside and sees the Nazis exploding buildings and setting fires. Duncan, Noah and Harold looks scared to death as well as shock._

Noah: (Eyes widen) Uh-oh (Sees that the tanks are aiming at the Synagogue. Noah notices that he is wearing a Yakima and not Duncan, so he puts the Yakima on Duncan's head.)

Peter Griffin: Well that is a very great spot for a cliffhanger. While they make it back home before the Nazis get to them first? Find out on the next….(Interrupted by a slam of the door and sees a really angry Burga141 who is all sweaty and bruised up.) Ahhhhhhhh BURGA141! I mean………..(cringes in fear) He-He-Hey Bur-Burga141…..How is it studying for finals???

Burga141: (Stomps over to him and grabs the front of his shirt while breathing angrily) MY FINALS ENDED LAST WEEK GRIFFIN!!!

Peter: (Scared) Nahhhh HOLY CRAP!!!

Burga141: (Grits her teeth) GRIFFIN……….WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD WITH A BAT THEN TIED ME UP ON A CHAIR DOWN STAIRS FORCING ME TO WATCH BAD MONTY PYTHON SKETCHES!!!!?????

Peter: (Nervous) Yikes! Looks like I need a distraction……(Looks at the screen) Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Conway Twitty!

_Applause of the audience to a scene cut of Conway Twitty going to sing 'I See the Want in Your Eyes'._

**Conway Twitty:(singing)** _I see the sparkling little diamond on your hand  
It's plain to see that you've already got a man  
I can see you're not about to fall for any of my lines  
I see the want to in your eyes_

Deep in your smile there's a quiet, soft desire  
Like the embers of a once raging fire  
You know I could light that fire again,  
you know it isn't wise  
I see the want to in your eyes

How strong's a band of gold  
Is it strong enough to hold,  
when a love has grown cold  
and A woman wants a love, sweet  
and warm  
How many women just like you have  
silent schemes.  
How many men like me do they sleep  
with in their dreams  
You can stay or you can go and  
although I sympathize  
I still see the want to in your eyes  
I see the want to in your eyes


	3. Escape to London!

**Introduction:**

_We see Burga141 sitting on a comfy recliner near a burning fire place in a fancy living room._

Burga141: Hey there folks sorry for that loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg wait! I'm also sorry about the confusion with Peter Griffin in the last chapter. He doesn't know that my finals ended the week before I wrote that chapter and tries to use it as an excuse for beating the crap out of me. Stupid beaver!

Beaver: (Upset) What, I didn't say nothing.

Burga141: Yeah….So let's get on with the story as we see how Duncan, Noah, and Harold tries to return home with the Nazi invasion.

Beaver: (Smiles) Duncan, Noah, and Harold stuck in time during the Nazi invasion? Now that's a story I can sink my teeth into! (Looks at the screen) Stick around.

**Chapter 3: **_Escape to London!!!!_

_The Nazis are destroying buildings with bombs and setting Synagogues on fire. Duncan, Noah, and Harold are hiding behind crates in a alley way._

Duncan: I knew there was something familiar about this date. September 1st, 1939. This is the invasion of Poland.

Noah: (Raises an eyebrow) It's also the exact day and year that Rene Russo was born.

Duncan: (Rolls his eyes) Noah there's no time for dweeby facts about this date! We gotta get outta here fast!Quick, set up the return pad and let's get back to our own time.

Noah: (Takes out the return pack from his backpack and looks annoyed) Alright, alright! (mumbles) I wonder if Courtney wants to shoot herself with your bossiness.

Duncan: (scowls at him) What was that?!

Noah: (Nervous) Uh… nothing!

_Noah sets the return pad on the ground and all three of them gets on. Noah presses the button but nothing happened._

Duncan: (Gets impatient) What's wrong? Why we're still here?

Noah: (Shrugs) I don't know.

Duncan: (Gets frustrated) Noah it's not working!

Noah: (Looks up at him with a snobbish look) Yeah. And you know what's not gonna fix it? Your shouting.

Harold: (Getting nervous) Aw god! Should we ask somebody for help?

Noah: (Smiles cocky) Yeah, right. How many pollocks does it take to fix the time machine? Let's find out.

Duncan: No, we can't stay here. We'll have to get Harold to England. It's the only place he'll be safe from the Nazis.

Harold: (Scared) Oh gosh, they're awful those Nazis. If they catch me, they'll beat me unmerciful and rub dirt on my assneck all over my assy nipples.

Noah: (Looks at him weirdly) What?

_Then a bullet was fired at them but missed them and hit the crate behind them. They turn to see who fired it and it was a Nazi General with three Nazi shoulders behind him._

Nazi General: (Shouts) Juden. Ruber der schmutzen auf deine assneck!

Duncan: (Shouts) RUN!!!

_Duncan, Noah, and Harold runs away. The scene skips to the Poland checkpoint that's guarded by Nazis. They hide behind crates._

Duncan: All right, there's the checkpoint. If we can get past it, we're out of occupied Poland.

Noah: (Nods) Right, Harold you're set?

Harold: (Wearing a priest outfit and holding the bible.) Gosh I hope this works.

_They walk up to the check point with a nervous priest Harold._

Noah: (To the Nazis) Hello. We'd like to leave Poland now. And we'll be bringing our friend, who's absolutely 100% not Jewish.

Harold: (Sheepishly smiles) Hey, how about the Jesus, huh? What a God!

Nazi General: (Walks up to Harold) Father, we are so glad you're here. We needed to conduct last right for our friend over there.

_He walks Harold to a dying wounded Nazi Soldier lying on the ground. Duncan and Harold follows them._

Harold: (Gulps and is nervous) Oh-- Well, ah-- I suppose, eh-- Dear god! Um-- Non Jewish god, be a mensch— (Duncan and Noah coughs loudly) I mean a good guy, 'cause it says in the old book-- Not so old though. You know still good, still good-- Uh, still something good thing to say-- (Duncan and Noah coughs loudly) We pray in the name of you and of your son, who died in a freak accident, that you can't really blame on anyone. (Duncan and Noah coughs loudly) Take this man up to your retail pain place.

Nazi General: (Looks at him suspiciously) Are you sure you're a real priest?

Noah: Yeah, I can vouch for him, he's real. He's molested me many-many times.

Real Priest: (Comes up to them) Sorry, I'm late. I was busy doing-- am-- innocent non-molested things.

Nazi General: (Gets suspicious) Wait a minute. Two priests? That's impossible! (Takes off the white collar off of Harold's neck and gasps) This priest is a fake! This collar comes right off!

Dying wounded Nazi Soldier: (Sits up and points at Harold) HE'S A FILTHY JEW!

Noah: (Gives the wounded soldier a serious look) Oh boy, you, you are, you, you, you should be glad, your HR person was not around hear that.

Duncan: (Shouts) Run!

_Duncan, Noah, and Harold hops on a Nazi motorcycle with Duncan taking the wheel and Noah sitting behind Harold in the Passenger cart. As they ride off and crashing through the blocked plank of the checkpoint, the Nazi General Gets in the Nazi convertible buggy in the driver seat with 2 Nazis sitting in the back seat. They race after them with full speed. Duncan looks back at them and seeing that they are ganging up on them so he speeds off even more then they are farther away. He looks back on road but runs over a large rock and flies off the motorcycle and on the ground. Noah jumps out of the cart and takes over the wheel and stops it. Duncan sees the Nazis are coming to him and looks at an old man with a wooden wheeled cart of apples that gave him an idea._

Duncan: (Gabs the cart and takes off the wooden walls making it a skateboard) I need to borrow this pops. (skates off)

_The old man sees the coming car behind him and jumps off the road. Duncan is skating faster but the Nazis buggy was closer to him. Duncan turns around and holds on the front trunk while pressing the back of the skateboard to ground. The Nazis throws empty glass bottles at him but misses him. His hands are starting to slip off and he franticly turns his head seeing that they are heading towards an open manure truck. He looks at the Nazis with his devilish grin and pushes his skateboard under the moving vehicle while he jumps over their heads and lands on his skateboard behind them. The Nazis runs into the manure truck and all three of them are now sitting in cow crap._

Nazi General: (shouts) Das poop!

_Duncan smirks at them and Noah drives the motorcycle to him. He takes the wheel and Noah sits in the passenger cart behind Harold. They drive to a high cliff that has below the Nazi U-boat seaport-docks with all the Nazi Navy Soldiers getting ready to go under water. _

Duncan: (Sarcastic) Well, Nazis, that's refreshing.

_They sneak down the hillside of the cliff and goes behind the nearest boulder to the dock._

Duncan: (whispers to Nah and Harold) All right, on three we make to the closest U-boat. Ready? 1, 2, 3!

_They run quickly to the nearest U-boat but gets noticed by a Nazi Navy._

Nazi Navy: (Points at them and Yells) Ah, unsere untersee-boot sind stielen mit eine punk und nerd und Ginger boy.

_All of the Navy Nazis chases after them but they jumped in a U-boat and closes the door. Duncan sits in the pilot seat to control the U-boat with Harold and Noah on radar._

Harold: (Smiles) Wicked! Finally my training from 'Submarines Steve: Radar Reading Camp' will finally pay off! (looks at Duncan who is pushing all buttons and switches to prepare for dive down) Since when did you control a submarine?

Duncan: (Smirks) When you stole a submarine from the life guards to escape prison, you'll learn on your own. (Pulls the lever) Everybody hang on. (Pushes down the control handles to dive down the U-boat.)

_The Nazis who were standing on the same U-boat on the top outside jumps off when it dives down. They go in another U-boat to stop them and dives down. In the time travelers U-boat Duncan was driving it while Noah and Harold were keeping radar._

Noah: (Looks at the green screen seeing to big red dots.) We're being pursued by two objects. Looks like one's another U-boat. The other appears to be Terence Trent D'Arby.

_In the Nazi U-boat a Navy Nazi was setting lock on launching a torpedo on the other U-boat with the three travelers._

Captain: Fire!  
Noah: (Sees a big flashing red dot coming towards them) O-oh.

Duncan: (Looks concerned) What?

Noah: (Looks cautiously scared) Hold on to something.

_The torpedo is getting closer to them but Duncan makes a sharp shift to the right side making the torpedo scratch hard on the side of the U-boat. It then explodes in far front of their U-boat making it shake. Duncan thought quickly and came up with an idea._

Duncan: (Scowls) Noah, I've got an idea. It's a long shot but it just might work. See that newspaper? (Points to the pile of newspapers next to him)

Noah: (Raises an eyebrow) Yeah.

Duncan: Stuff it in the waist-tube.

_Noah takes the pile and stuffs it in the waist-tube. He pulls down the eject lever making the newspapers shoot through the sea behind them making it go onto the driving window of the Nazis U-boat so they can't see. The Nazis scream as they were crashing. They crashed downward right on the bottom of the sea. Then a bunch of police cars were crashing and piling up next to the U-boat. Moments later in the survived U-boat, Noah pulls down the telescope and sees the docks on the port in England._

Noah: (Jumps up and down happily) Oh my god! It's England. We've reached England. We're saved.

Duncan: (Relieved in joy) YES!! WE ARE ALIVE!!

Harold: (Happy) YES!!

_He hugs Duncan and Duncan hugs back. They snap out of it and Duncan pushes him off. Two minutes later, three of them are walking through the destroyed city of London._

_  
_Noah: (Looks intrigued) Ah, London in war time. This is history right here, Duncan. And look, there's Winston Churchill. Maybe we'll get an up-close look at his legendary wit.

_Sees Winston smoking a cigar with an old lady next to him and are in front of a burnt down building._

Old Lady: (British tone in wittiness) Ah, Winston, drunk again, I see?

Winston: (Takes out cigar and scowls) Yeah, well, and you are fat bitch.

British man watching them: (Amused) Wickedly funny! (laughs)

Noah: (Not impressed) Hm, I guess history is just wittled it down to the gyms.

_Later, at an alley way, Duncan and Harold are standing on the return pad with Noah working on it. Duncan is tapping his foot impatiently with Harold getting frustrated._

Harold: (Impatient) Why isn't the time machine working?

Noah: (Scowls) I'm working on it Harold, all right?! (An empty container pops out of the energy filter) Aw, here's the problem.

Duncan: (Rolls his eyes and is annoyed) Oh what now?!

Noah: (Takes out container) The transfer circuts are powered by uranium and this thing is taped out.

Duncan: (Looks worried) Wait a minute, are you saying we need to find some uranium?

Noah: (Shrugs) I'm afraid so. But where do we find uranium in World War II Europe?

Duncan: Well from my history class, I remember hearing about this stuff. There's only one place. At the top secret atomic research facility. In Berlin.

Noah: (Eyes widen) Wait a minute, Germany is building weapons of mass destruction? (Frowns) Why doesn't the Americans go there and kick their asses?

Duncan: (Shrugs) I don't know. (Turns to the screen with a scowl) Maybe because they don't have any oil?

Noah: (Smiles) Aw, clap-clap-clap-clap-clap. (Claps his hands)

Burga141: What'll happen? You'll findout in the next chapter. (Evilly Laughs) Ahem. You know if Harold didn't thought Noah time machine was a port-a-potty then Noah and Duncan won't be in that mess. Stupid Beaver!

Beaver: Hey, I wasn't even there! I was building a Canadian dam at the time. (Smiles) Did you know that beavers affect ... more than any other animal? Except men.

Burga141: (Smiles and Chuckles) He was here in the beginning of this chapter.


End file.
